


You make me happy

by little_dhampir



Series: Cursed Child Continued aka The Scorbus Story [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: And a bit of sadness, But only a tiny bit, Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dhampir/pseuds/little_dhampir
Summary: Scorpius and Albus are stuck at Hogwarts as punishment for their time turner adventures.Based on McGonagall's "Christmas is cancelled" comment.





	You make me happy

**Author's Note:**

> I miss Cursed Child so much! 
> 
> I had this idea stuck in my head ever since I saw the play for the first time two years ago, but I needed to see it a few more times to finally start writing it.
> 
> This is unbetaed so all mistakes are my own. If you see some mistakes so bad you can't ignore them, feel free to tell me so and I will do my best to improve them (or if you suddenly feel the strong need to be my future beta XD).
> 
> A big thank you to the Merlin Chat and all the people who let me rant about this little idea of mine even though it's a completely different fandom. I love you all <3

“Merlin’s beard, it's freezing in here!” Albus exclaimed and began to shiver immediately as he entered the empty Slytherin boys dormitory. Well, empty apart from one bed, although it was hard to tell that an actual living soul was occupying it. The only thing that gave said soul away were a few tufts of blond hair sticking out at the top of the blanket.

“Scorpius?” Albus asked quietly, tiptoeing over to his best friend’s bed. He wasn't sure if the other Slytherin boy was sleeping or just hiding. There was no answer coming from below the blanket but Albus saw a tiny movement which glued him in on what his friend was doing.

“Scorpius,” he said, both a bit louder and surer. Albus sat down on the bed, making sure not to accidentally sit on the blond and started to pull down the blanket till he could see all of his best friend's face and not just a few strands of his hair.

“Scorpius,” he said again before he noticed the red puffy eyes staring at him. The tear tracks straining Scorpius rosy heated cheeks, it must have been quite warm under there, were clearly visible.

“Are you okay?” Albus asked concerned. Had someone been mean to him again? Not that anyone else was here; all the other boys in their dormitory had left for their Christmas break last night. Still, they could have left something behind to bother Scorpius even in their absence. 

Albus didn't get how they could still be so mean to someone as nice and wonderful as Scorpius; by now they should know better than to believe any of those stupid rumours about the blond one’s parentage.

“It's just…,” Scorpius sniffed. “This will be my first Christmas without my mother or father.”

“Oh,” was all Albus could say. He had known Scorpius was more upset about not being allowed to go home than he was but he hadn't really thought far enough along to realise how hard Christmas without his parents must be for the other boy. 

“Why didn't you say something earlier?” he asked concerned. 

“Like what? I know we nearly destroyed the Wizarding World by resurrecting Voldemort but I miss my parents, so please don't punish me? I don't think McGonagall would have agreed to it.”

“Yeah…” was all Albus could reply with. He was unsure how to best help his friend. Since the time turning incident Albus had grown closer with his family again, even his father, and yeah, it kind of sucked not to go home for Christmas but he also kind of enjoyed being on his own for once. He loved his siblings, but even at school they were technically always around, so he was okay with being apart from them for a few days. But Scorpius situation was different; he actually missed his parents quite often and after his mother's death he also worried about his dad being alone for Christmas.

Instead of saying much more, Albus has never been good with words and feelings, he decided to just lie down next to Scorpius. For a second he contemplated if he should get under the blanket as well, before he decided to simply do it. He was still freezing and Scorpius was warm and clearly needed comfort, something Albus was unable to give him with his words.

Once he was settled, he turned his face towards Scorpius, who also turned his head to face him. Their shoulders were touching and finally some warmth was seeping into Albus’ chilly bones. This close, it was even more obvious Scorpius had been crying earlier.

“What do you want to do? We have hours till the Christmas feast. Do you want to go to the library?”

Albus could think of a million more interesting things to do than spend even more time around the books in his break, but he knew Scorpius would love it. If they were at home, he would probably hide in the Malfoy library right now. Albus could picture it clearly in his mind, just from listening to his friend talk about his favourite part of the Manor on more than one occasion.

A quiet huff left Scorpius lips as he chuckled “Do you really want to spend your free time in the library?”

There was still a bit of sadness audible in his voice but at least he had stopped looking like he would start crying again once Albus had settled down next to him.

“Not really, but you'd love it. And we wouldn't be in this situation if it weren't for me and my stupid idea to change the past so the least I can do is make sure you still have a happy Christmas even if you can't go home.”

“It wasn't all just your fault,” Scorpius scolded Albus instinctively before adding quietly “and you make me happy just by being here.”

He blushed as he said those words. Albus watched curiously as Scorpius’ rosy cheeks turned even pinker. Something funny fluttered in his stomach as he realised how lovely Scorpius looked right now.

“You make me happy too,” Albus replied without thinking. It was the truth anyway. 

Ever since facing what they thought would be certain death together, Albus had come to the realisation that there was no way he could ever imagine a life without Scorpius by his side. Any kind of happiness seemed impossible without his best friend. 

Albus wasn't sure if other people felt the same way about their friends as he did about Scorpius, but he tried not to think about it too much. Especially as a tiny voice in his head told him that his feelings towards the other Slytherin boy were not the same kind of feelings most people had towards their best friend.

To stop his mind from wandering too far off he said “How about we go to the astronomy tower instead. You can bring a book and I can write my family. I promised dad I would continue sending him owls as often as I can now that we are bonding and stuff.”

And once he was done writing his letter he could watch Scorpius read, something he loved to do. Seeing Scorpius so absorbed in whatever fictional world he was currently exploring always calmed something in him. Of course he didn't say that part aloud.

Scorpius blinked a few times, as if he too had been lost in his thoughts, before he replied with a soft smile “I would love to do that.”

The look in his eyes did something funny to Albus heart. He no longer felt cold; cuddled under the blanket with both their bodies touching and their body heat spreading, he suddenly felt as if he was on fire instead.

“Ok, grab your book and let's go,” he said quickly and pushed the blanket back so they could get up. A strange look passed his friend’s features, one that Albus didn't quite know how to interpret. Scorpius sat up to lift his pillow and conjured up some muggle book Albus had never heard of before; but he was sure he would learn all about it once Scorpius was done with it. His best friend always needed to vent and talk about his latest reading material once he had finished reading it.

Albus walked over to his own bed and trunk so he could pick up some parchment and pencils. He already missed Scorpius’s warmth in the cold room.

“Ready to go?” he asked once he had found what he had been looking for.

“Mmm,” Scorpius absent minded mumbled in agreement, too busy reading the book he had only picked up a minute ago to answer properly. Albus couldn't hide the fond smile that crept on his face as he looked at Scorpius, glad nobody was there to witness it.


End file.
